The Fate of the Worlds
by GodKing1228
Summary: The lost species of the Pokemon have been found, with a horrible consequence....
1. And so it begins....

## The Fate of the Worlds

By Jeremy Gordon (squalldaman@ameritech.net) 

Pokemon. The world used to mean a golden era, where trainers would capture monsters posessing different abilities and battle them together. Now the word was dead, a shell of what it used to be. The year was 2100. No Pokemon existed on the Earth anymore. They had become extinct due to a virus which spread through the world and killed them all slowly. No creatures were spared. What was once a golden era had become a desolate wasteland. ---------- 

"So my question is, what was life like before?" Vincent Daley, a young scientist said to the crowd. "I've heard several stories depicting champions of the past, from Lance of the Elite 4, to Ash Ketchum, to Oscar who's last name is unknown, and to Michael Conolley. I've heard that 10 years after Michael became champion, he and his friends embarked on a journey to find a mystical Pokemon capable of destroying the Earth. All records of the golden age since then was lost. I believe that the Pokemon let loose a virus that came out in the psychic energy form. The psychic energy reached the Pokemon in the cave, as it could only harm them. The Pokemon spread forward when the Psychic was caught, and spread the disease through waste, combat, and other means. The virus spread forward until all pokemon were contaminated by it, and perished. Now what I must find fascinating is that----" 

"A brilliant deduction Mr. Daley." William Grant, a renowned researcher said from the back. "However, there are no records of a Psychic like that. The only Psychics powrful enough to do something like that were the bird Lugia, who's attacking power was not strong enough. Mew, who was too peaceful to do anything harmful. And Mewtwo, who was captured by Michael. There is no evidence of a creature ever EXISTING like that. If there was, then we'd have been all dead by now." The crowd clapped for Grant, as Vincent shook his head. "Now Mr. Daley, do you have anything to say?" Grant said arrogantly. 

"That's enough for today." Vincent muttered, walking away with his papers. _Damn fools....if they could only see the truth._ Vincent Daley was a scientist, with black hair and blue eyes. He had been working on the case of the case of the virus for a while, but no one would listen to him. Sighing, he awaited the next day. 

---------------- 

Brian Rosenberg, a paleontologist in his 30's impatiently awaited the boat to come into the port. "So where are we going again?" he asked his guide. 

"To the Isles of the Safari." the man said. "It is south from Fuschia, far away. Maybe 200 miles. very few people have ever been to it, for it houses a dense rainforest that is impenetrable, and no human contact. " Brian nodded his head, as he sipped his coffee. He had been researching the matter for years, but had found no evidence. He finally found some that Pokemon origins could exist on the Safari Islands. However, scientists like Grant kept the project from going further. Rosenberg chuckled, as he thought to himself how much of an idiot Grant was. 

_He'll see....they will all see...._ Brian thought to himself, as the guide interrupted his thoughts. 

"Sir? The boat is here." he said. Nodding, Brian stood up, grabbed his pack, and walked towards the dock. 

--------------- 

As the boat landed, Brian stepped out. Staring around in his surroundings, he saw dense foliage everywhere, and that nothing could be seen. "So, where is the road?" he asked the guide. 

"There is no road." the man replied. 

"Just perfect..." Brian said, as he took out a machete and began chopping at the leaves on the way in. He was now inside the rain forest, and looked around to where he was. _Well, that's a start._ He thought to himself, and walked forward. 10 yards later, he saw something glitter in the sun. Something red was on the ground. Bending down, he picked it up. It was a piece of fur, extremely warm. _Holy..._ he thought, and put it in a baggie. Observing it from the outside, he sharply exhaled as he recognized the red and orange pattern of the fur. He then heard an earsplitting cry, and the sound of something being torn to shreds. Picking up the baggie, he stood and ran towards the boat. Before he reached the boat, he reached in his backpack, and withdrew a silver canister. Placing the baggie inside it, he made a mental mote to send the sample to Mr. Daley. 

----------- 

"Mr. Daley? Delivery." the delivery man said, as Vincent walked to the door of his condo. Vincent sighed, signed the sheet of paper, and took the sample, as the delivery man wished him a good day. 

_Let's see what the hell this is...._ Vincent thought to himself, as he opened up the silver canister. Withdrawing the sample, he opened the bag. "What the...?" Vincent said out loud as he took the piece of fur out. "Shit!" he yelled out loud as he realized what the fur was from. "No way. No fucking way." he shook his head in a daze, as he observed it even more. _This is a piece of fucking Flareon fur. No god damn way. No damn way._ he thought to himself, as he turned over the fur in awe. _Where the bloody hell did Brian get this sample? I've got to go see him...._ he thought, as he hastily put the sample back in the canister, and ran out. 

-------------- 

"Brian! It's me Vincent!" Vincent yelled into the intercom as he heard the sharp buzz shortly later. Wallking inside the house, he found Brian smirking. "Where the hell did you get this?" Vincent asked the man. 

"Odd, ain't it? I found it in the rainforest of the Safari Islands. I went inside, and I found that. I also heard a cry. It was really freaky. I ran back to the boat, and sent it to you." Brian replied. 

"You think there is anyway we could get there? I wanna prove that bastard Grant wrong." Vincent said. 

"Haha, me too. I'll get my crew, you should call Grant and get your stuff ready. Bastard'll flip." Brian said back. 

"Just perfect!" Vincent said in joy, and waved Brian goodbye. Walking through the door, he sat down in his Explorer, and drove back to his house. Picking up his cellphone, he called. "Grant?" he said into the phone. "This is Daley. Me and Rosenberg have proved you wrong. Meet us at the dock of Fuschia in 3 hours, and bring a pack too. Your about to see what happened to the lost species of the Pokemon. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but believe me. It isn't. Be there." Vincent closed the phone and drove off. The day was beginning to lift up. 

-------------- 

As Vincent arrived at the dock of Fuschia with a pack containing everything he would need, Brian, his team, and Grant were already there. 

"Ah, Vincent!" Brian cried. "Let me introduce you to my team. Here is Marissa, an animal researcher.", pointing to an African American girl dressed in Outback clothing. "Jared, a field expert.", pointing to a rugged man in his 30's. "Donald, an expert on Pokemon.", pointing to a man with glasses, in his 20's. "And finally, Ali, who designed the trailer we are going to be using." , pointing to a man with a hat and a michevious smile on. 

Grant smirked, and said "We don't have all day. Let's get going." 

"Right." Brian said. "They just have to finish up loading the trailers into the boat. Ali designed them to be very strong, to resist most elements, to be electric, the whole shebang. Let's get going" The group walked into the boat, closed the doors, and set sail for the Safari Islands. ------------- 

They arrived at the island, as they stepped off the boat eargerly. 

"Wow!" Donald yelled. "This place is a real speciman!" 

"Donald! Shut up! We can't disturb anything here!" Brian yelled at him, and told the group to be quiet. They loaded the trailer off the boat, and stepped into it. It was designed like a mini-lab, with a computer, a shower, a bathroom, a refridgerator, and a TV. 

"Looks like someone has been desiging for a while." Vincent said, glancing at Ali. 

"Hehe." Ali chuckled nervously. 

"So, what exactly is it we are here to see?" Grant asked quizzicaly. 

"We are here to see if there are specimen of Pokemon on this island. I found some fur off one a while ago. And it was recently taken off, it was still warm." Brian told the old scientist. 

"No kidding." Vincent said in agreement. 

"We should be moving now, if we want to do anything. Sunset is soon." Jared said, and everyone nodded together, as Ali and Melissa walked to the driver area of the trailer to move forward. They started driving, and everything was going smooth, when Ali asked Melissa to take over the controls for him for a moment. Melissa continued, but stopped abruptly on the trail. 

"Marissa! What is it?" Vincent yelled at the front, running towards the driver area. 

"Holy shit!" Marissa screamed, as she stared ahead at the monstrosity that ran near the trailer. Vincent's eyes went open, as he stared at the beast. 

"Oh. My. God. That is a god damn Tyranitar. A bloody Tyranitar." he said in disbelievement as everyone in the back stared out the window. The Tyranitar yelled, and raised it's arms high. 

"Crap! Marissa! Reverse! Now!" Donald yelled, as Melissa backed up the trailer into a grove. Turning the power off the trailer, Melissa and Vincent walked to the back. "The Tyranitar was just about to unleash an Earthquake attack. Had we stayed there, we'd all be in the center of the Earth, with missing limbs. That thing is the strongest Pokemon out there, tied with Dragonite." 

"Jeez....so THAT's what a Tyranitar looks like." Jared said as he shook his head. "Convinced Doc?" he said to Grant. 

"Indeed. Indeed I am convinced." Grant said, as he couldn't believe what was going on. "We should press on, we don't have much longer until the sun goes down." Marissa and Ali nodded, and walked back to the driver's area. As the trailer started moving again, grant said to the others, "Drive in the direction of the Tyranitar." 

"What!" Brian exclaimed in suprise. 

"I want to find the nest. Do it." Grant said to the driver's area, as he turned around. "Let's see if this Tyranitar is real or not...." 

---------- 

More chapters are soon to come.


	2. A Terrible Price

## The Fate of the World

By Jeremy Gordon (squalldaman@ameritech.net) 

----------------- 

The group of researchers and scientists were driving in follow of the Tyranitar, when Donald told them to stop. 

"Shh! Stop the truck right now! Back into that little grove now." Donald ordered, as the trailer went in reverse. "Look up, in the trees. See that white shape?" he said as the others nodded. "That thing is a Persian. Very intelligent, very fast. It isn't very strong, but since it is fast, it uses it's sharp claws for a Slash attack. Critical damage every time. One can rip your head off, and another can split your stomach in half." 

"Why don't people just counter it with a Rock type? Slash is a normal type attack, so wouldn't Rock repel it?" Marissa asked quizzicaly. 

"You'll see. Keep quiet." Donald said, as the Persian lept off the trees and landed in the water. "The Persian absorbs water into its fur, then lets it loose. It can't produce a very strong water attack, but it's Bubblebeam is strong enough to take out a Rock type in a few shots. They hunt in packs. This one is probably a searcher for prey. If one ever finds you, try to force its claws apart. If you can't, you are already dead." he finished, stepping back. "It should be okay to drive forward." The trailer started moving. 

"So how can you keep track of this Tyranitar?" Grant asked Ali, who was driving. 

"Easy to tell. See all the broken twigs, and fallen trees? Nothing else is big enough to do that." Ali answered, as he drove the trailer. 

"How far away is the nest?" Jared asked. 

"It could be anywhere from a mile to 20 miles away from here." Vincent responded. "We just have to follow it." 

"Guys, stop bothering Ali and Marissa. They need to drive." Brian said annoyingly, and they went to the back of the trailer. 

------------ 

"Well, we are at the nest." Ali yelled to the back, as Vincent came rushing forward. 

"Perfect! Drive a little bit forward so I can use the hatch on top to get some pictures." Vincent said eagerly. 

"Be sure to get some good ones Vincent." Grant scoffed, as the young man opened the hatch to take pictures. Suddenly, it started to rain. 

"Oh crap....I can't take pics in this weather. Looks like we'll have to hang low and wait until it clears out." 

"Yeah, a bright flash in the rain might make the Tyranitar very angry." Marissa said, as Vincent closed the hatch. 

"Speaking of which, where is the Tyranitar?" Jared asked. Suddenly, there was a pounding sound in the ground. The glass of water Brian had been drinking began to move. _THUMP. THUMP THUMP._

"Shit....what is that?" Brian said in a panic. 

"Shh.....wait....lemme take the binoculars and take a look...." Donald said, moving towards the front. "Oh no. Oh no." As the others moved to the front, they saw what made Donald so scared. The Tyranitar was moving full speed towards the trailer. "Everyone! Get ready to jump out of the trailer!" Donald yelled. Ali got himself to the door, threw it open, and jumped out. 

"Wait....the Tyranitar stopped.....it's walking away! Ali, come back in!" Brian yelled in excitement. 

"Fwew, hat got me really----WOAH!" Ali screamed, as the ground gave way underneath him. 

"ALI! SHIT!" Vincent yelled, as he stared out the door. 

"I've got to go get him!" Jared yelled, putting on a pack. 

"Don't you idiot! You'll kill yourself!" Grant yelled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jared asked. 

"Oh god.....look at the trees 100 feet away from Ali...." Marissa said fearfully. They stared upwards, and saw a Persian. 

"Oh my god...." Vincent whispered. 

---------- 

"Shit!" Ali cursed, as he stood up covered in mud. "Now I have to hike back up there!" The hill he had fallen down was 50 feet high, and was hard to get a footing on thanks to the rain. Mumbling obscenities, he began to climb, when he heard a growling sound. He turned around, and saw what was there. 

"Oh crap!" Ali screamed, running forward, as the Persian chased after him. Ali ran up, but the Persian jumped near him, and Slashed him in the foot. Ali could not run or walk anymore. As he landed on the ground, he felt the sharp claws of the Persian Slash his stomach, and his intestines falling out as the Persian devoured them hungrily. He felt a sort of dreamy pain, and as his neck was crunched in half by the Persian's jaws, he did not seem to mind at all. 

--------- 

"Oh god. Oh my god." Marissa said in fright, watching the kill. Several other Persians lept from nowhere to share the driver's body. Vincent watched Ali's head be shaken by the Persian several times before being dropped. 

"God dammit!" Brian screamed in rage, kicking over a table. "That was my best god damn driver!" 

"This is interesting indeed." Grant said, nodding his head. 

"Fuck!" Jared said as he sook his head. 

"I knew this would happen. I knew it would happen!" Donald yelled in rage. 

"I think we should just turn around and go back to the starting point. Marissa, would you?" Vincent said, as Marissa walked absentmindley to the front. One of their friends was dead, for no reason.


End file.
